


Bound to You

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Gen, I will never get any better with tags it seems, Modern AU, Oneshot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many short lil pieces that may or may not one day become pieces of larger fics, idk. Mostly they’re just quick funny little oneshots, usually of Bellarke. This one is Bellarke. This particular drabble is about Clarke and Bellamy decided what song most accurately represents their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You

“Bell, what do you think our song is?” Octavia and Raven who were seated across from them both looked up with wide eyes. Clarke was scrolling through her Spotify playlist while Bellamy was plowing his way through a bowl of Captain Crunch. The two of them were wedged in on the loveseat; her legs were laying across his lap.

        Finally he said, “We have a song?”

        “Best friend song. We have to have one.” Clarke stopped on a Pink song in her list and hit play. _Slut Like You_ started blaring out of her iPod.

        He cast concerned eyes at her. “Our best friend song is slut like you? Seriously, princess?”

        “Accurate if not flattering,” Raven commented. Bellamy glared.

        “Ok, ok,” Clarke hit pause and kept scrolling. “I’m open to suggestions.”

        Raven laughed, “Honestly all I can think of is dirty songs. Still accurate, but I think Blake might choke to death on his cereal if I said any of them out loud.”

        Octavia smiled at her house mates. “Everything that’s coming to mind for me is romantic and I think they’d both be upset.”

        Clarke was ignoring them. She did that a lot. Partially because Rae and Tavia couldn’t go five minutes without commenting on her and Bell’s weirdly intimate friendship. But they were _best_ friends. If true best friendship didn’t illicit that kind of joking around, clearly it wasn’t being done correctly. If she was being entirely honest with herself, it could also have been that her feelings toward Bell weren’t totally clear to her. She knew he was her best friend in the world. But there were days she was sure, that didn’t quite cover everything. She hit play again.

        This time _Sexyback_ started up and as it did, Bellamy choked on a spoonful of cereal and snapped his attention to her. “Clarke…no.”

        It had been worth a shot, if only to see his reaction.

        Raven blurted, “ _Follow Me Down_. By the Pretty Reckless.”

        Clarke’s gaze slowly tipped up to her friend. “Rae…I know that song. I have that song. I mean, come on, it opens with a girl making exaggerated sexual moaning sounds. Of course I have it. But wondering why you think _that_ represents our friendship.”

        Tavia went to elbow Raven but on a burst of laughter, she said, “Just thinking of your friendship potential,” and then O was laughing too. Bell sat aside his now empty bowl and glanced down at Clarke.

        “Overwhelmed by the maturity in the room, princess? Cuz I’m not.” He grinned at her and all she could think about was that fucking song Raven had proposed.

       

        “Definitely,” she muttered, back to staring at her playlist. Bellamy wasn’t sure but it seemed kind of important to her to find a song for them. Gently he moved her legs off his lap and turned her around, pulling her back against his chest. Once she was comfortable, he slipped an arm around her and peered over her shoulder at her iPod.

        “You have the strangest collection of music.”

        Bellamy resisted the urge to draw Clarke any closer. She felt warm and flawlessly suited to his embrace but even with as familiar as they could be, he tried not to cross the thin but existent line that marked a new level of intimacy. He settled for loosely securing the arm he’d been laying across her leg around her stomach.

        O snickered, drawing his attention. He noticed she had her phone out. No more than 20 seconds later, his own phone buzzed. He used his free hand to fish it out of his pocket. It was a Facebook notification saying his sister had tagged him in something. He clicked, seeing she had snapped a pic of him and Clarke cuddled up on the loveseat just now and the caption read, “You can’t tell me they don’t look like the picture-perfect couple.”

        It already had a handful of likes and several comments from their mutual friends including Jasper saying, “Mom and dad are still in love even after all these years! #familyfeels.”

        Bellamy replied to it, “Dork.”

        He looked back down to where Clarke’s fingers were hovering over a particular song but she didn’t hit play. Peering a bit harder he saw it was _Bound to You_ from Burlesque. Which was a very romantic song emotionally delivered by Christina Aguilera in a film he admitted, he and Clarke had watched a good fifty times in the years they’d been friends.

        Tilting forward, he whispered into her ear, “I think that one’s perfect.” Clarke went still for a moment before leaning her head back against his shoulder and turning her face up to look at him with a tentative smile.

        Softly she said, “I think so too.”


End file.
